


Breathe

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's home and they can finally breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

There’s a moment in the evening where Will just stops and takes a deep breath. It feels like the last few weeks have just flown past him and he’s not breathed right since that afternoon in the DiMera garden where he felt Sonny clinging to him in a way he’d never really experienced before.

Until he came home that is.

The days then blurred into calls and demands and notes and so much editing that he wondered how many of his words were left and his mom taking to Hollywood like she was born for it and Allie turning three shades darker in the first week alone while Johnny and Sydney found new things to do in a garden that basked in perpetual sunshine.

None of that sun had made it into Will’s life.

The nanny arranged by the studio saw Ari more than he did most days; at best he’d get to check on her when she was already fast asleep and half an inch taller than when he’d last checked on her. He experienced her days vicariously through the camera he gave the very nice and capable woman who saw more of his daughter than any of her parents did.

But that was all over with and now he could breathe again. The apartment smelled of home; of him and Sonny and Ari and coffee and laughter. Which shut up, you can totally smell. Ari had woken briefly when they’d brought her home, and she’d wanted to refamiliarise herself with the place. Sonny had dutifully followed her around as she’s opened every door to check things were still there, explored her toy and clothes baskets to make sure they were still hers, and even climbed up onto her daddies’ bed to make sure she could still lie in the middle of it.

Sonny lay next to her and instantly she climbed up to snuggle against him, checking that he was still her Sonny. As Will watched him wrap his arms around a girl who wasn’t as little as she had been, he breathed easier still.

Bedtime was a little later than normal, but she was still on West Coast time so for LA it was early. Will instantly retreated, left Sonny to have the solitary honours, and now he stood in the kitchen just... breathing.

This was good.

This was right.

This was where he belonged.

This was where he wasn’t a failure, a screw up, someone so useless that no one had wanted him. This was where he was the first choice; for Sonny, for Sonix, for Zoe and her new opportunity. This was where—

“Will?”

“That was quick,” he said, snapping from his thoughts. “I half expected you to stay in there watching her.”

“Tempting,” Sonny grinned, his hands grabbing at Will’s waist to pull him close, “but I’d rather be out here looking at you.”

“Is this what it’s like?”

“What?”

“You being on your own for a few weeks. All these cheesy lines just... build up?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Will smiled before stealing a quick kiss.

“I thought you were too busy to miss me.”

“Never,” Will declared before kissing him again. “Made me miss you more.”

“OK, how does that work?”

“Whenever I’d get lost in my writing you’d bring me drinks or make me stop and eat something or spend some time with Arianna. I had no one to do that in LA. I think I went almost six hours once without a drink.”

“Will!” Sonny protested.

“Once,” he reassured, “just once. But it just... it made it really clear to me that I don’t do well without you.”

“If it helps, I wasn’t doing that well without you either.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Really, Mr-second-club-on-the-way?”

“Yeah, we’ll talk about that tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Son—“

“I don’t want to talk about it tonight,” Sonny said. “I have other plans.”

“Oh?” Will said, raising an eyebrow, “like what?”

“Like showing you exactly how much I missed you.”

“Funny you should say that,” Will grinned, draping his arms over Sonny’s shoulders, “because I had the same idea.”

“Great minds,” Sonny smiled before kissing him.

~~~

“What is it?”

Sonny hummed his response, lifting his head to look up at Will.

“I can hear you thinking.”

“It’s nothing.”

Will carded his fingers through Sonny’s head where it rested on his chest. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s something.”

“It’s just... For years I was doing pretty well on my own. Well, I thought I was anyway. And then you and Ari happened and turns out I’m not quite suited to the bachelor lifestyle anymore.”

“Forgive me if I’m not sad about that,” Will laughed.

“Me either,” Sonny said, his arm tightening around Will’s waist. His fingers strayed to the curve of his hip, settling into the hollows there. “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“Not happening,” Will said. “I mean it. I don’t... I hated not being with you. I remember a time when I couldn’t even imagine being... who I am. This was a life that I never thought I would have and I can’t believe I walked away from it.”

“You didn’t walk away from me,” Sonny said. “You had to go.”

“I didn’t. They could have found someone else, someone... more suited to Hollywood than me.”

“It can’t have been all that bad?”

“It wasn’t here. It wasn’t home. This is.”

“This wasn’t home, not without you.”

“We don’t do well without each other, do we?” Sonny said, his fingers moving up to Will’s chest. “I missed this.”

“What? Us...?”

“No. Well, yes, that too,” Sonny laughed. “But this. Just being with you. Like this. It’s everything.”

“It’s nothing,” Will said. “It’s every day.”

“And that’s why it’s everything,” Sonny said, sitting up so he could look at Will better. “I... I’m me when I’m with you, and you’re you with me.”

“What?”

“We are who we are and we don’t change just because we step outside that door.”

“You’re not making sense,” Will said, his hand moving to Sonny’s cheek. “Are you OK?”

“I am now,” Sonny said. “My family are home. It feels like... like I can breathe again.” When Will laughed softly Sonny’s brow creased in confusion. “What?”

“It’s just... when you were putting Ari to bed, I felt... it doesn't matter. Not now.”

“I really missed you.”

“I missed you too. And I promise you, Sonny, we’re going nowhere. You have my word. You and me and Ari? We’re a family and we’re staying that way.”

“Promise?” Sonny whispered.

“Every day.” Will reached out for Sonny’s head, pulling him in close for a kiss.

Sonny climbed up into Will’s lap, holding his face and breathing in the man who was everything to him.


End file.
